Winston gone mad
by Sanglyph
Summary: Lara is happy for the first time in years, but Winston hates Kurtis and wants to get rid of him. one-shot


After Prague everything change for Lara, she had fallen in love with someone who was another half her. She had almost lost him but the doctors saved his life. Now the couple had been going on adventures together and Kurtis moved into the Manor to be with Lara, everyday of his live. There was only one problem, Winston wasn't happy about this American Yankee and when Kurtis moved in, Winston was more unhappy, he had heard the story of who Kurtis was, what was going on his life at the moment and for Winston that meant more danger for Lara.

Lara didn't know that Winston hated Kurtis for Winston was always smiling around the couple, telling Lara how glad he was that she had found happiness but what Lara also didn't know was that Kurtis was planning something big for her and that Winston was getting angrier. One morning, Kurtis left a card for Lara to find, as she read it, it said to meet him at the beach of Miami. Lara smiled and took the ticket he left with the card and flow of to Miami.

Winston had to make his plan now before the couple return. He was planning to get rid of Kurtis, making Lara hate him forever but what Winston didn't was when Lara and Kurtis arrived back home, Lara had gotten engage to him and that drove Winston to go with drastic matters. So as Lara walked to her gym to train, Winston followed Kurtis to the kitchen and he asked "Do you want some coffee, sir." Kurtis looked at him with a smile.

"Yes please. Bring it up to the study; I have to get to work on the next adventure." Kurtis answered and walked out and up the stairs. Winston smiled and made the coffee. He poured the water in the cup with something else, a poison.

Winston walked up the stairs and entered the study room, finding Kurtis standing at the one table trying to figure something out. Winston placed the tray on the desk and turned to Kurtis. "You need to relax for a bit, sir and drink the lovely coffee I made." Winston said.

"Thank Winston, that's what I just need is to relax with cup of your wonderful coffee" Kurtis said and walked to the desk. Kurtis picked the drink up and took a sip and soon Kurtis fell to the ground, the cup next to him with the liquid messing the carpet. Winston took out the poison bottle and he bent down and placed it in Kurtis's pocked. Winston also took out a letter and laid it on the ground next Kurtis's left hand. After that Winston left the room and went back to the kitchen after he had made sure Lara was still in the gym and she was.

Winston started to wash the dishes and packing them away when he heard a scream from upstairs. He then realized that Lara just found Kurtis on the ground dead. He runs out but he bumped into Lara who had run out of the gym. He looked at her in confusion, He thought it was Lara who had screamed but it wasn't "Winston, you heard that scream, right." Lara asked and he saw the pistol in her left hand, she was ready to kill anyone who was in her house.

"Yes, but who could it be?" Winston asked

"Oh, Kara is here, she wanted to see Kurtis before she travels to Turkey on the Nephilim dig that had been discovered five days ago. Kurtis was helping in the search for Karel." Lara went on "Kurtis and Kara are still trying to find justice for their father's murder."

"Oh, okay" Winston said

"The only reason she would scream is if someone shot broke in, so I need you to stay in the tech room with Zip, while I go check it out." Lara said and started moving up to the second floor. Winston swallowed and walked to the tech room, fear started to build inside of him.

Lara came to the study room's door but it was wide open, she picked in and found Kurtis lying on the floor motionless and Kara sitting next to him crying and doing something with her hands over his chest. Lara walked in and looked in horror. She saw the cup lying next to him and the letter. She bent down on the other side of Kurtis and felt for a pulse. There was none, a tear run down her cheek and she looked at Kara who was still doing something with her hands over his chest, for Lara it wasn't CPR so she asked Kara "What happened and what are you doing?"

"I found him like this and I'm doing the transforms power, the Lux Veritatis can only do it once in ten years." Lara looked at her in confusion.

"What does it do?" Lara asked.

"A Lux member can bring someone from the dead just if the person had died in the 2 hours or else his/her spirit is gone." Kara answered, Lara nodded and picked the letter up and opened it. She started reading it:

_**I'm sorry Lara, but I had enough of this shit and I don't want you to get hurt. The dangerous I'm in, I couldn't let you get into the same dangers because of me-**_

Lara was interrupted as Kurtis started coughing and sat up with only one answer in his head "What the fuck just happened." He said out loud. That made Lara raise her eyebrow, what she had read so far in the letter she didn't expected Kurtis to ask that.

"I thought you could tell me" Kara asked and helped Kurtis up from the floor.

"I was drink my coffee and talking to Winston when I just felt dizzy and fainted." Kurtis explained but Lara still didn't believe it.

"What about this letter?" She asked and he looked at her in confusion

"I have no idea about a letter." He said and took the letter and he read it. His eyes went big and looked at Lara. "This isn't my hand writing, Lara"

"If you didn't write that, someone did." Kara said and that made Lara look away.

"Someone was here and they tried to kill you." Lara said. "I'm gonna find this person and they will wish they were never born" As she said that Winston started walking away, he had stood at the entrance this whole time after telling Zip that he needs to fetch something. He knew Lara to well and she always kept her word. Lara hugged Kurtis, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kurtis wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood there like that for a moment. In Lara's mind, she thought about Winston being the last person to be around Kurtis. She was going to find out the answer even if it meant asking her trusted butler the hardest of questions.


End file.
